


Well, In That Case...

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Embarrassment, Gen, Lube, Male Friendship, Medical Procedures, Pre-Slash, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is even more resistant to his physical health scan than usual, and Leonard is exasperated until he figures out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, In That Case...

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? No one asked for this, it's not even established relationship McKirk (gasp!). I guess this could very well lead to smut later, but I don't know, I just sat to write something else, and this happened instead.

“Oh, Jim, while I have you down here, let’s do your Quarterly Cross Section scan,” Leonard said just as Jim started to head for the MedBay doors. Jim had just finished Alpha shift, and had come down to talk with him, even though he was on Beta. Thankfully today’s proceedings were just routine inoculations and paperwork. 

Jim froze just out of his reach, a wide-eyed, almost panicked expression gracing his face. “Uh, no Bones, I don’t have to do that until next week.” 

“Don’t be such an infant, I know what it’s going to be like to get you down here next week. We’ll just get it out of the way now.”  
  
“Yeah…let’s not. I promise I’ll do it next week.”

“That’s a lie and you know it Jim. Come on, we’ll do it now. I’ll do it myself, won’t even leave you with one of my nurses—even though they’re more than qualified to just press a button while you squirm in the scanner.”

Jim shook his head, making for the door. 

Leonard followed, grabbing his arm. Jim was always an enormous pain when it came to anything medical. “Dammit man! It’s not invasive. It’s not like it’s a hypo, nothing will even touch you Jim! It’s just a scan.”

He pulled back bracing himself against the floor as Leonard pulled him. “No Bones, shit! Not right now—I can’t!”

“You just finished your shift! Where are you hurrying off to?” Leonard growled, literally dragging him towards the scanner room. “Jim, you are getting a goddamn QCS scan today if I have to glue your boots to the floor!” 

Once inside, Leonard used his CMO lock code on the door so Jim couldn’t dart past him. Well, he _could_ but Leo would be able to catch him before he could fool the computer into letting him out. Jim paced nervously as Leonard turned one of the scanners on. 

“Aren’t you going to leave so I can get undressed?” Jim asked, swallowing, his eyes flicking nervously to Leonard. 

“Nice try Jim, you know these are the new models that don’t require you to strip,” he said dismissively. After a slight pause he added, “besides, you’ve never been one for modesty.”

Jim looked up towards the ceiling, scrunching his eyes closed and exhaling. 

“Come on Jim, this is going to take thirty seconds, and I promise, it won’t hurt at all.”

“Yeah I know,” Jim said defeated as he walked under the scanner arch. 

Leonard set the machine so it would display the results directly on his PADD. Jim stood tensely, making fists with his hands while the scanner beam panned down his body. The scan provided a comprehensive cross section of the inside of the body, making composite images of the internal organs, and sending readings. It was so much more informative than a manual physical used to be, with the added bonus of not having to poke and prod the patient.

Jim’s readings were coming in normal and healthy, aside from his currently elevated pulse nothing looked abnormal. That was, until the scanner passed over Jim’s groin. His PADD made a small blip, and flashed red, and Leonard suddenly realized why Jim hadn’t wanted to do the scan today.  
His PADD showed a “foreign object” warning, providing him with specifications almost instantly. It was, quite clearly, an anal plug. About four inches in length, it had a bulbed head that rested against Jim’s prostate, a curved shaft that tapered to a narrow diameter at the base, and a small handle that rested snugly between his cheeks. While large in diameter, the computer determined it was titanium, and, therefore, non-threatening. Leonard’s PADD made a louder noise, indicating the scan was done, at the same moment the beam reached the floor. Jim kept his eyes firmly shut. 

“Well, everything looks fine, Jim” Leonard said evenly, “Your rib seems to have healed up.”  
  
Jim made eye contact with him apprehensively, “Yeah? That’s it?”

“Yup,” Leonard answered, pressing some buttons on the supply dispenser built into the wall. A tube appeared a moment later, “You’ll want to take this though, it’s medical grade. Your body won’t absorb it, so you’ll only have to apply it once a day.”

Jim blushed turned from a slight pink to crimson almost instantly as Leonard handed him the container of lube which he hastily stuffed it into his pocket. “Can I go now Bones?” he demanded, clearly mortified. 

“Sure Jim,” Leonard unlocked the door without protest. Jim took off in almost a jog down the hall. 

He deleted the scan after Jim left, decidedly against saving the results to the computer. Leonard was more surprised that Jim was embarrassed about it, than at the fact he was wearing a plug. Jim wasn’t as wild as the whispers Leonard had heard at the academy, but he was certainly adventurous. And while Leo didn’t entirely understand _why_ the captain was wearing a metal plug during his shifts, it definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d come across during physicals. 

 

—

 

Jim was irritable the next day when Leonard saw him. He’d come up to talk with Scotty, who was at his Bridge station, about upgrading one of the power hubs in Medical. 

“I don’t see why that couldn’t have been in a message Bones,” Jim grumbled from the chair, “Scotty’s busy up here, and you should be busy in MedBay.”

“Eh, it’s fine Captain,” Scotty said quickly, “not a bother at all.” 

“See Jim, it’s fine, I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.”

“Watch it Commander,” Jim spat back at him. 

Leonard shot a disbelieving look at the back of his friend’s head as the rest of the Bridge crew went quiet. 

“I’ll send someone to look at that hub tomorrow, aye Doctor?” Scotty said, his voice cutting through the silence. 

“Sure…” Leonard said hesitantly, “thanks Scotty.” He left before Jim could say another word. 

 

—

 

That night Leonard was just about to turn in when a buzz came from his door. “This better be damn important!” he grumbled out, even though he knew the walls were soundproof. 

As it turned out, he found Jim in the doorway with a miserable expression on his face. Leonard sighed and stepped aside to let him in. “I’m sorry Bones,” Jim started. 

“Don’t worry about it Jim, ain’t pretending like I’m perfect, Christine will second that.”

“No, not that…well, I’m sorry about that too, but,” Jim looked down, “I’m sorry about the scan yesterday.”

“For making me lock you in a room for a routine procedure?” Leonard asked with a deadpan. 

“Fuck, no Bones, you know for what! It’s weird, I’m sorry you had to find out.”

“As long as you’re not hurting yourself, you know I won’t judge the choices you make.”

“It’s so humiliating that you know. I just—it’s kind of a new thing I’m trying. I like it. It…I feel like it grounds me I guess? Please don’t tell anyone okay? Oh shit—it’s not going to be on file now is it? Bones—” Jim’s eyes flooded with panic. 

“Jim! Good god, Jim calm down. It’s not on file. I didn’t save the scan, so you’ll have to get another one done later,” Leonard assured him. “It’s your business, you don’t have to explain it to me.”

“I _am_ sorry I snapped at you earlier,” Jim said quietly, “I was too self-conscious to wear it today; I felt like everyone knew. It was the first time in a month I didn’t have it in. Felt off-balance all day, and when you came up…” Jim trailed off grimly. 

“Don’t let my knowing stop you from being comfortable, kid. You’re the captain, you do whatever you have to, to command your ship.” 

“Thanks,” he said, still visibly unsettled. “And I know I didn’t say it yesterday, but I appreciate the lube, it’s a hell of a lot better than the shit I’ve been using.”

“You’re welcome. If it’s any kind of a comfort Jim, that’s not the strangest thing that’s ever come up on a scan. Not by a long shot.” 

Jim laughed genuinely, “I really don’t want your job Bones.”

“That’s too bad, I was hoping you’d be CMO I could stare at out the window and contemplate that we’re hurdling ourselves through space everyday for the next five years," Leonard said with a chuckle, clapping Jim on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely made everything up about Medical, so, take that with a grain of salt. 
> 
> The plug I have Jim wearing is more or less the Pure Plug 2.0  
> http://www.njoytoys.com/products/pureplug20.php
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoys this?


End file.
